1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled luggage in which handle assembly is hidden by top shell in a stored position, and backing plate, handle assembly, and frame member are secured together for enhancing structural strength which results in the decrease of corrugated plastics used, thereby decreasing the weight of the luggage case. Further, backing plate may be sized to accommodate different luggage capacities.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically, force exerted on the handle grip by a user is uniformly distributed to the top and the bottom of luggage case through the bezel. Attention is invited to FIG. 1 for explaining the structure of a prior art luggage case. It is known that the handle assembly 61 is affixed to frame body 60 together with bezel 612 to form the main components for supporting luggage. Also known that top portion 62, side portions 62A and 62C, and bottom portion 62B are made of durable fracture resistant corrugated plastics. It is anticipated that the larger the frame body 60 the more the corrugated plastics needed. It is also known that the corrugated plastics only serves as providing structural support to the frame body 60. Further, the more corrugated plastics the more difficult in assembling a luggage.
As such, a need remains for decreasing the quantity of corrugated plastics used in the luggage resulting in the decrease in weight, while without compromising the structural strength. Further, the size of a concave grip area 613 is small after assembled in the top 62. In other words, the grip area 613 does not accommodate user's fingers, thus increasing the effort required to lift the case in a horizontal position, as into an automobile trunk or the like. Furthermore, plastics is not recyclable, thus the less the better in order to gain more support from consumers.